slayer_vampire_chroniclesfandomcom-20200216-history
W.I.C.C.A (HBO Show)
WICCA Network; HBO Series Regulars *Dean Harrison *Daniel Harrison *Damon Harrison *John Harrison (Season 1 - 3) *Katherine Winters *Laura Price (Season 1 - 3) *Jessica Hart (Season 1) *James Ford *Damon Williams *Lex Williams *Marcus Harper (Season 1 - present) *Rachel Harper (Season 1 - present) *Kelly Harper (Season 1 - 3, 5 - present) *Belinda Bennet (Season 3 - present, recurring season 1 and 2) *Castiel (Season 4 - present) *Ruby (Season 4 - present) *Drew Harrison (Season 4 - present, recurring season 2 and 3) *Jake Anderson (Season 5 - present, recurring season 4) Episode Guide Season One (2010) Original Run: '''October 17 - December 17, 2010 / '''Number of Eps: 10 Season 1 Episodes *101 - The Book of Shadows *102 - No Exit *103 - The Chambers Family *104 - House of the Rising Kelly *105 - The Masquerade Party *106 - Shape Shifter *107 - Coming Home *108 - The Wendigo *109 - Bloodlines *110 - A Family Ties Series Regulars *Dean Harrison *Daniel Harrison *Damon Harrison *John Harrison (6 episodes) *Katherine Winters (7 episodes) *Laura Price (7 episodes) *Jessica Hart (7 episodes) *James Ford (6 episodes) *Damon Williams (8 episodes) *Lex Williams (6 episodes) *Marcus Harper (5 episodes) *Rachel Harper (5 episodes) *Kelly Harper (4 episodes) Timeline: October 31, 2010 - January 30, 2011 Season Two (2011) Original Run: '''September 25 - December 11, 2011 / '''Number of Eps: 12 Season 2 Episodes *201 - What Happened That Night? *202 - The Cult *203 - Friday the 13th *204 - Homecoming *205 - Outlaws *206 - Demonic Poessession *207 - The Demon Who Came In From The Cold *208 - Club Dead *209 - Sins of the Father *210 - Something Wicked This Way Comes *211 - Exit Strategy *212 - The Devil's Rising (70 minute episode) Series Regulars *Dean Harrison *Daniel Harrison *Damon Harrison *John Harrison (9 episodes) *Katherine Winters (8 episodes) *Laura Price (9 episodes) *James Ford (8 episodes) *Damon Williams *Lex Williams (8 episodes) *Marcus Harper (7 episodes) *Rachel Harper (7 episodes) *Kelly Harper (3 episodes) Timeline: March 1, 2011 - June 2, 2011 Season Three (2012) Original Run: '''September 2 - November 25, 2012 / '''Number of Eps: 12 Season 3 Episodes *301 - Aftermath *302 - Carnival of Lost Souls *303 - Witch Trails *304 - Crossroads *305 - The Return *306 - Promethus *307 - History Repeats *308 - Fear Alive *309 - Welcome to Hell *310 - Night Terrors in New Orlends *311 - The Old Normal (60 minute episode) *312 - All Hell Breaks Loose (70 minute episode) Series Regulars *Dean Harrison *Daniel Harrison *Damon Harrison *John Harrison (10 episodes) *Katherine Winters (10 episodes) *Laura Price (4 episodes) *James Ford (9 episodes) *Damon Williams *Lex Williams (8 episodes) *Marcus Harper (9 episodes) *Rachel Harper (9 episodes) *Kelly Harper (6 episodes) *Belinda Bennet (8 episodes) Timeline: June 1, 2011 - September 10, 2011 Season Four (2013) Original Run: '''September 1 - November 24, 2012 / '''Number of Eps: 12 Season 4 Episodes *401 - The Fourth Brother *402 - *403 - *404 - *405 - *406 - *407 - *408 - All Hallows' Eve *409 - *410 - *411 - *412 - Rising Sons Series Regulars *Dean Harrison *Daniel Harrison *Damon Harrison *Drew Harrison *Katherine Winters (10 episodes) *James Ford (8 episodes) *Damon Williams (10 episodes) *Lex Williams (10 episodes) *Marcus Harper (4 episodes) *Rachel Harper (4 episodes) *Belinda Bennet (9 episodes) *Castiel (9 episodes) *Ruby (8 episodes) Timeline: September 17, 2011 - November 14, 2011 Season Five (2014) Original Run: '''September ??? - 2014 / '''Number of Eps: 12 Series Regulars *Dean Harrison *Daniel Harrison *Damon Harrison *Drew Harrison *Katherine Winters *James Ford (9 episodes) *Damon Williams *Lex Williams (10 episodes) *Marcus Harper (9 episodes) *Rachel Harper (9 episodes) *Kelly Harper (9 episodes) *Belinda Bennet (11 episodes) *Castiel (10 episodes) *Ruby (10 episodes) *Jake Anderson (11 episodes) Note: There is a time jump at the begining of season 5. Season 5 begins April, 2012. Season Six (2015) Original Run: '''2015 / '''Number of Eps: 15 Season 6 Episodes *601 - The Day The Magic Died! *602 - Charmed Lives *603 - Not Forgotten *604 - Free to Be Me or You *605 - New Moon Rising *606 - Night of 100 Demons *607 - A New World *608 - Of Life and Death *609 - Number Six *610 - Bite Me *611 - Ghosts Of the Past *612 - Long Live The King *613 - Letting Evil In *614 - The Prophecy *615 - Redux Series Regulars * Dean Harrison * Daniel Harrison (5 episodes; The Day The Magic Died, Charmed Lives, Not Forgotten, Night of 100 Demons, Redux) * Damon Harrison * Drew Harrison * Katherine Winters * James Ford (10 episodes; New Moon Rising, Night of 100 Demons, Number Six, Bite Me and Long Live The King) * Damon Williams *Marcus Harper (6 episodes; The Day The Magic Died, Charmed Lives, Not Forgotten, Night of 100 Demons, A New World, Of Life and Death) *Rachel Harper (6 episodes; The Day The Magic Died, Charmed Lives, Not Forgotten, Night of 100 Demons, A New World, Of Life and Death) *Kelly Harper (10 episodes; except Free to Be Me or You, New Moon Rising, Bite Me, Ghosts of the Past, Long Live The King) *Belinda Bennet *Castiel (12 episodes; except New Moon Rising, Number Six and Bite Me) *Jake Anderson (14 episodes; except Night of 100 Demons) Note: This is the longest season to date, with 15 episodes instead of the usual 12. The season picks up where season 5 left off. It also marks the deaths of four main characters; Daniel, Marcus, Rachel and Damon. However both Daniel and Damon would both return for the final season of the series as regulars once again, however Damon's return occurs in the last episode of season 7 and Daniel's occurs in the cliffhanger of season 8 episode 1. *Season 7 is the only season to not feature any appearances by Daniel, however this is later confirmed to be partly true, as Daniel appears in the form of another witch named Darren in the last episode of season 7 but not portrayed by his regular actor, in the cliffhanger of season 8 episode 1, Castiel confronts Darren and reveals he knows he is really Daniel. *Daniel appears portrayed by his regular actor in season 8 episode 1 only in an opening flashback after the opening titles. Daniel appears in the form of Darren in episode 1 only when confronted by Castiel in the cliffhanger. **During episode 2 he continues to appear only as Darren talking to Castiel explaning why he is back, and Daniel's true form is only featured in some flashbacks. **During episode 3, he meets and reunites with his brother Drew, who does not recognise him at first, until they both use there powers on eachother causing a major power outage, and Drew suddenly sees Darren appear as Daniel briefly. Drew takes Daniel to Damon and Dean and both of them suddenly recognise his soul and see the real Daniel and they hug and reunite. **During episode 4, the fours brothers work on trying to fix the problems that have been occuring in the city. Belinda works on a strong potion that allows Daniel to be seen as himself only by loved ones and family and his true soul. However Daniel strips himself of his powers in order to allow his brothers a chance to fix the magical issue, and stuff. He leaves at the end of the episode to return to Salem. **Daniel does not appear in episodes 5, 6 and 7, but is mentioned in them. A two month time jump occurs between episode 5 and 6. **Daniel returns in episode 8, after being away for many months. Having got all his brothers powers, the episode ends with his brothers getting there powers back, and Daniel briefly ends up in limbo, and gets a message back and returns to the land of the living now as Daniel only, and leaves Darren's body for good now. **Daniel appears in the remaining episodes of the series through to the show's final. Daniel undergoes a new destiny in episode 15 becoming the keeper of the gates, but in the flashforwards its revealed that he has since been granted access to the real world, after mastering a way to do so. Season 7 timeline: Season 7 will be set three years following the events of season 6. Season 7 episode 9 will time jump 6 months later and continue for the rest of the season as normal. Season 8 the final season will continue where season 7 left off. Theres a time jump of two months between episode 5 and 6, and episode 6 onwards would continue to the series final with the shortest time covered with only 2 weeks. The series final flashforwards 5 years in the future after the events of the final battle.